History of Robloxian television
Robloxian television had humble beginnings, starting quietly when Roblox Networks first launched as a network in 2008. The network was very inactive in its first year, and that is why newcastlefan118 (now SuperLemonade) will remove the first year from the network's timeline, and say that the group started in 2009. RN would stand alone in the field until 2010, when TamatedRNetworks launched, a competitor hitting (relatively) close to home, and RN and TRN were the only major UK-based Robloxian channels until TRN's closure, which left RN as the sole UK-based network for a few months until TRN re-opened. On July 17, 2010, BenzBot joined Roblox, and he would launch his Blox News Channel (the pre-rTVN version) from his sole place, BenzVille, a few months later. In late 2010, jonathanroxcp launched RPN, and lenned launched RNBC soon after. The industry would stay the same only for a mere six or seven months, as BenzBot's rTV launched on July 1, 2011, the same day that the rTV Networks were created. Blox News Channel would launch in its current state in August 2011, and rTV had set a relaunch date of August 8, 2011, this day came and went with only some minor events, like the network getting a new logo (which would be used for over a year, until late 2012). Soon later, AwesomeGavent (now AGavent) launched Walt Bloxxy TV, and it failed twice the same year, the second the next year. Around Thanksgiving Day 2011, BenzBot gained a 50% ownership of newcastlefan118's Roblox Networks, which is still co-owned by them to this day. Between December 3rd and 4th, 2011, Tamated and BenzBot had a little spat over whose network was the number one Robloxian television network (it was measured by number of group members, one of the only accurate ways to predict such a thing). TRN ended up winning, and the two network owners would have sour relations until just before TRN's 2012 hiatus began. In the end, neither group would be the true #1 based on membership -- that would belong to Rox/RPN. TamatedRNetworks would begin a hiatus that would span most of 2012. It started with a message on December 20, 2011, stating that TRN would close on February 1, 2012. This was later proved untrue, in private, by Tamated later that day. TRN would go on hiatus on February 1, and would not return until December of that year. On March 7, 2012, rTV Networks sent its first copyright infringement complaint. The practice wouldn't be used again by rTVN until the following summer. On June 7, 2012, LordHoth made a request to BenzBot, asking if he could buy the rTV Networks from him. BenzBot declined strongly, and has stated that the rTV Networks will never be up for sale. On July 1, 2012, rTV Networks celebrated its first anniversary. On August 2, 2012, BenzBot and newcastlefan118 (now SuperLemonade) talked about the launch night of RN (at the time RN1). It was originally supposed to be that night, and include a four-part launch program -- part one was an introduction, part two was a history of the group up to that point, part three was a behind the scenes look at the network, and part four was a closing piece. The launch was delayed a week, to August 9, and the history and behind the scenes segments were altered or completely removed, and the closing piece was altered. On November 8, 2012, Flunken officially quit his rTV Network, Rush, and the group was held by BenzBot over the following weeks. On November 11, 2012, rTV was nominated for the 2012 Bloxx Award for best television network. The network lost out to RPN on the awards night on November 18. On December 14, 2012, BenzBot asked Flunken whether or not he would want to resurrect Rush as a production company. Flunken declined the idea. On January 8, 2013, BenzBot asked Tamated whether or not he would like to join a resource-sharing group, thus creating the nucleus of the Roblox Television Networks Group. Tamated agreed, and they worked together until TRN closed on October 20, 2013, quickly exiting the RTNG after. BenzBot and newcastlefan (now SuperLemonade) did not have this conversation, since they had already been working together for over a year at this point, and eventually became part of the group at its inception. TRN would rejoin the group when it re-opened in January 2014, only for it to close permanently seven months later when Tamated quit ROBLOX for good. 2014 was also when a majority of scandals and controversies involving buddbudd222 occurred, the most notorious being the ''Working Life'' scandal. In the fall of 2015, the Roblox Television Networks Group became more acquainted with the Robloxian film industry, also known as Robloxiwood; this accelerated after the Roblox Television Networks Group presented itself at Robloxiwood's Octoberfest Film Festival in October 2015. Just prior to the widely-acclaimed showing of its prowess, the RTNG launched the Film and TV Cooperative, also known as the RTNG FTVC, to help foster new relationships between the Robloxian television and film industries, as the RTNG saw Robloxiwood as an outlet to leverage the growth of the Robloxian television industry. The FTVC launched RTNG MediaCon to help present the work of the Robloxian television and film industries to a larger audience (despite the fact that the Robloxian television industry is even smaller than the film industry). The event is aimed toward a general Robloxian audience rather than to industry members. The first event was well-liked and received positive reviews. During the spring of 2016, BenzBot and SuperLemonade were locked in an argument over a potential rebrand for the RTNG, which both see as relatively necessary or as an improvement. This debate continued through the summer and ended up inadvertently canceling the planned Summer 2016 edition of the RTNG MediaCon convention. However, progress was made starting on August 24, 2016 towards implementing a new brand. The final two proposals (one from SuperLemonade and one from BenzBot) were put to a vote amongst the Robloxiwood film industry on August 30, 2016 (as both creators stood by their proposals creating an impasse). BenzBot's proposal won out, two votes to zero. On October 23, 2016, WeepinnWillow launched Lava Lamp Entertainment, a company that quickly shook up the industry with the launch of Cartoon Everything and a very quick rise to borderline major status in the RTNG, already owning a 50% stake in rTV Max. The impact of Lava Lamp's Cartoon Everything has led to a spur of multiple 24/7 channels of various genres being launched, such as rTV3. The Winter 2017 edition of RTNG MediaCon was held during January 13-15, 2017. 2017 in general was a "boom year" of sorts for the industry. Category:Summary